worldofnailcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Stamping Polish
Stamping Polishes by brand. These stamp well over black and dark colours. Usually the standard by which stamping polishes are based. Please add your own entries following the format below. Add pictures (if possible). Color Club Angel Kiss (Halo Hues 2012) - Green Blue Heaven (Halo Hues 2012) - Blue Cherubic (Halo Hues 2012) - Nude/Peach Cloud Nine (Halo Hues 2012) - Purple Halo-Graphic (Halo Hues 2012) - Pink Harp On It (Halo Hues 2012) - Silver Beyond (Halo Hues 2013) - Black Cosmic Fate (Halo Hues 2013) - Dark Nude Eternal Beauty (Halo Hues 2013) - Medium Purple Kismet (Halo Hues 2013) - Olive Green Miss Bliss (Halo Hues 2013) - Medium Pink Over The Moon (Halo Hues 2013) - Medium Blue Antiquated (Foiled) - Gold Nude Cold Metal (Foiled) - Blue Foil Me Once (Foiled) - Lilac Pink Hot Like Lava (Foiled) - Red Pink Lumin-icent (Foiled) - Silver Blue Perfect Mol-ten (Foiled) - Green Gift Of Sparkle (Winter Affair) - Blue Version Berry & Bright (Winter Affair) - Dark Pink Ho Ho Holly (Winter Affair) - Forest Green Wild Orchid Jordana Blue Abstract (Pop Art) - Light Blue Contemporary White (Pop Art) - White Creative With Orange (Pop Art) - Orange Express In Yellow (Pop Art) - Yellow Picture Perfect Pink (Pop Art) - Medium Pink The Artist (Pop Art) - Black Holo Kleancolor Charcoal - Grey Metallic Aqua - Blue Green Metallic Brown (Metallic Mini collection only) - Brown Metallic Fuchsia - Purple Metallic Jungle (Metallic Mini collection only) - Dark Green Blue Metallic Navy (Metallic Mini collection only) - Blue Metallic Orange - Orange Metallic Purple - Purple Metallic Sapphire - Blue Metallic Yellow - Yellow White - White L. A. Colors Metallic Copper - Copper Silver (Art Deco) - Silver Metallic Pink (Art Deco) - Medium Pink Sally Hansen Brisk Blue (Instadry) - Light Blue Fast Fuchsia (Instadry) - Dark Pink Heat Flash (Instadry) - Reddish Orange Just In Lime (Instadry) - Medium Green Lickety Split Lime (Instadry) - Light Green Lightening (Instadry) - Yellow Lively Lilac (Instadry) - Pale Purple Mint Sprint (Instadry) - Mint Green Presto Pink (Instadry) - Bright Pink Snappy Sorbet (Instadry) - Orange Green With Envy (Xtreme Wear) - Yellow Green Pacific Blue (Xtreme Wear) - Medium Blue Brand Polish Name A-Z (Collection if known A-Z) - Colour Brand Polish Name A-Z (Collection if known A-Z) - Colour Brand Polish Name A-Z (Collection if known A-Z) - Colour Brand Polish Name A-Z (Collection if known A-Z) - Colour Brand Polish Name A-Z (Collection if known A-Z) - Colour Brand Polish Name A-Z (Collection if known A-Z) - Colour Brand Polish Name A-Z (Collection if known A-Z) - Colour Brand Polish Name A-Z (Collection if known A-Z) - Colour Brand Polish Name A-Z (Collection if known A-Z) - Colour Brand Polish Name A-Z (Collection if known A-Z) - Colour Brand Polish Name A-Z (Collection if known A-Z) - Colour Brand Polish Name A-Z (Collection if known A-Z) - Colour Brand Polish Name A-Z (Collection if known A-Z) - Colour